japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Raimon Souichirou
Raimon Souichirou (雷門 総一郎) is the chief director of the Raimon Junior High School, and the loving father of Natsumi. However his wife is never shown. He's also a big fan of the first generation Inazuma Eleven. In Inazuma Eleven GO, he is one of the Resistance members. Background Not much about his early past is shown. Not even anything about his wife or birthday for that matter whatsoever. Personality He is seen as being a very kind father around his daughter, but when matters get rough he can be serious when he needs to be. Appearance He is a light brown man with thick eyebrows and black eyes. He has his hair in a single braid. His hair is dark brown, and he also wears black sun glasses on his face. He is always seen wearing a tie suit. Abilities Denrai Houtou Dark Tornado Ballista Shot Fuurinkazan Destroyer 'Inazuma Eleven (Anime)' Season 1 During episode 1 of the anime, he had promised Raimon Junior high that he'll improve the soccer club if they won the preliminary matches, but Endou Mamoru however didn't accept it. He was later on involved in a bad car accident which had saddened Natsumi greatly. As she had visited him in the hospital. Season 2 In episode 39, as Raimon returned to Inazuma Town, he talked with Hitomiko and Hirai Shinzou. He explained to them that after seeing all of Aliea Gakuen's attacks, he estimated that their base would have to be somewhere near Osaka. He also appeared in episode 64, by calling Zaizen Sousuke to say that he ws on the way to Raimon right now. This was because they heard that Raimon were to fight against Dark Emperors, which was made up of most of the original Raimon members. They were also powered up by the Aliea Meteorite. Season 3 In episode 68, he brought Natsumi to the airport so that she could travel the world. After that, he called Gouenji so that he could remove him from the team because of Gouenji Katsuya's reasons. In episode 126, he was happy seeing his daughter graduate. 'Inazuma Eleven Go (Anime)' He appeared in GO in episode 18, with Hibiki Seigou and the old director of Raimon, as a member of the Resistance.﻿ Quotes *(to Endou about disbanding the soccer club) Those are the rules Relationships His Wife 'His daughter' He loves his daughter, and doesn't want to see her get hurt. He loves the choices that his daughter makes in life. He also supports her for being independent. 'Endou Daisuke' He admires the man and his style of soccer. 'Endou Mamoru' It's unknown how he gets along with him. Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' *'Unnamed Wife' (Probably dead) *'Endou Natsumi' (Daughter) *'Endou Mamoru' (Son in law) Trivia *His birthday is ???. *His english version name is "Sonny Raimon". As the letter initials are the same as his Japanese version name. Ironically this is another name that Andre 3000 used in the cartoon Class of 3000. *??? *??? Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Koichi Sakaguchi *'English' : ??? :all information on Raimon Souichirou came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Raimon_Souichirou Gallery Raimon Souichirou at graduation.jpg|He is very happy for his daughter Natsumi as he watches her during her graduation ceremony. Category:Characters Category:Males